


Врасплох

by Serenada_san



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: PG13, Sexual Abuse, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: — А ведь принц в самом деле разбаловал тебя до крайности, правда? — вздохнув, добродушно спросил он.Следом звенящую тишину заполнил звук пощечины, от которого Артур дернулся так, будто это его ударили.
Relationships: Merlin (Merlin)/Original Male Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 64





	Врасплох

***

Про щит Артур сказать забыл.  
Будь у него в услужении Джордж, или хотя бы Моррис, или любой другой исполнительный малый, об этом и думать не стоило бы, благо у наследного принца есть куда более увлекательные темы для размышлений. Но Джорджем Артур не располагал, а располагал Мерлином, да и на этот счет порою имел немалые сомнения.  
Зато в одном Артур не сомневался: щит останется неотполированным. И не потому, что Мерлину не хватит ума самому догадаться. Ещё как хватит. Равно как и наглости притвориться, что он не сообразил.  
Можно было дождаться его и снова отправить в оружейную, но с Мерлина станется ещё час шататься по замку, отлынивая от работы. Откладывать же это на утро Артур не хотел: так он рисковал остаться или без завтрака, или без достойного принца вооружения в первом бою турнира. По всему выходило, что проще лично отыскать своего недотепу слугу, который давно уже должен был явиться к нему, и притащить в покои вместе со всем, что он не успел дочистить и починить. Возня Мерлина с его доспехами и оружием странным образом умиротворяла Артура. Этим он себя и оправдывал, шагая по тихим вечерним галереям, отдающим набранный за день летний жар, вместо того чтобы расслабиться в кресле после суматохи приготовлений к турниру.  
Нежданная прогулка, впрочем, оказалась приятной. Можно было наконец никуда не спешить, поднимающаяся по чистому небосклону луна мягко сияла, и свежий воздух казался особенно вкусен. Слегка кивая стражникам, которые при виде принца молча вытягивались в струну, Артур размышлял, все ли необходимые распоряжения отдал, и предвкушал ужин, пускай тот, при Мерлиновой-то расторопности, и окажется по обыкновению холодным. За несколько минут в Артуре пробудился волчий аппетит, который некогда было замечать до завершения всех неотложных дел. Уже подходя к оружейной, он решил, что, если судьба ему улыбнется и Мерлин впрямь окажется там, первым делом отправит его на кухню, а латы, оружие и щит сам унесет в покои.

В отдалении прохаживалась выставленная на ночь стража, но рядом с каменной пристройкой, которая на время турниров становилась для удобства участников основной оружейной, никого не было. У входа горел факел, единственное маленькое окно тоже светилось, но Артуру показалось, что внутри никого нет. Стука инструментов и лязга металла он, во всяком случае, не слышал.  
«Если он там дрыхнет, ну я ему и устрою», — почти даже с предвкушением подумал Артур, подступая к двери и невольно смягчая шаги, как на охоте. Дверь оказалась едва прикрыта, и Артур, не успев за нее взяться, вдруг услышал голоса. Слов пока было не разобрать, но в одном из говоривших он безошибочно узнал Мерлина. Он каждое утро вот так узнавал его — ещё не понимая ни слова, но мысленно (а чаще вслух) стеная от пробивающихся в сладкий сон интонаций и тембра голоса.  
— …тебе торопиться, — потянув на себя дверь, расслышал Артур последние слова второго человека. Тот был, кажется, старше, и голос у него оказался гораздо ниже и грубее, чем у Мерлина.  
«Так-так. И с кем это он чешет языком, пока я умираю от голода?» — усмехнулся себе Артур, замирая.  
— Мне нужно идти. Его Высочество ждет меня.  
Надо же, как церемонно. Ну, хоть с посторонними он не позволяет себе величать Артура по имени или, чего доброго, как-нибудь гораздо менее почтительно. Это должно было бы успокоить и даже, может, глупо польстить (хотя Артур давно уже не обольщался манерами Мерлина), но в том, как он говорил, было что-то… что-то не то.  
Артур медлил, не отдавая себе отчета, что прямо сейчас подслушивает под дверью, как какой-то мелкий прохвост.  
— Его Высочество обойдется без тебя ещё минут десять, как думаешь? — дружелюбно спросил второй голос, и с этим дружелюбием тоже было что-то сильно не так. А Артур внезапно понял, что это сэр Томас, и в недоумении нахмурился.  
Когда-то Томас был амбициозным юношей, который получил свой титул и алый плащ незадолго до Великой Чистки и немало отличился во время нее. Артур знал это от отца. Тот приблизил к себе рыцаря, доказавшего преданность королю, Камелоту и его законам, и до сих пор сэр Томас оставался на службе, все ещё крепкий, закаленный многими битвами воин. Артур ценил его навыки и его верность короне, но самому себе, в глубине души, мог сознаться, что сэр Томас ему не нравится. Этому не было рационального объяснения, одна только обостренная интуиция покалывала кожу, когда темные глаза пустыми колодцами взирали на кронпринца. Иногда, впрочем, вместо пустоты Артуру мерещилась в них тень насмешки, но он не позволял своей фантазии очернять давнего отцовского соратника.  
Что же до Мерлина… Никогда Артур не замечал, чтобы тот хоть словом перебросился с сэром Томасом.  
— Я должен был быть у него ещё полчаса назад, — откликнулся Мерлин спокойно. Так спокойно, словно усмирял стоящего перед ним дикого зверя, а не разговаривал с рыцарем Камелота.  
— Значит, так и так получишь нагоняй, — со смешком сказал сэр Томас. — Будет тебе. Я слышал, ты сговорчив.  
Последние его слова Артур, застывший в неприятном предчувствии, едва разобрал, но ответ Мерлина раздался по-прежнему ясно, по-прежнему неестественно спокойно.  
— Быть может, слух подвел вас, сэр Томас.  
— А ведь принц в самом деле разбаловал тебя до крайности, правда? — вздохнув, добродушно спросил Томас.  
Следом звенящую тишину заполнил звук пощечины, от которого Артур дернулся так, будто это его ударили, и почти сразу раздался глухой стук вперемешку с болезненным вскриком.  
Двигаясь словно во сне, в одном из тех мучительных снов, когда тело неподъемное и с трудом удается сделать шаг, напрягая все силы, Артур открыл дверь и вошел в оружейную. Никогда в бою он не чувствовал ничего подобного, никогда не впадал в нелепый ступор, но во сне — да, во сне такое было понятно. Во сне, пусть кошмарном, но иллюзорном, Мерлин мог стоять вот так перед королевским рыцарем, на коленях, с запрокинутой головой, которую оттягивает назад вплетенная в его волосы чужая рука.  
— Ну же, мальчик. Порадуй меня, — сказал сэр Томас обыденно, и он был из плоти и крови, на расстоянии не более пары ярдов, высокий, статный, с благородной проседью в гриве темных волос.  
Кругом блестела сталь, отражая всполохи неровно горящего факела, и сталь звала, и сталь холодом обжигала сердце.  
— Позвольте спросить, что здесь происходит, сэр Томас, — услышал Артур свой голос, будто со стороны.  
Тот среагировал тотчас, ни единого мгновения заминки. Выпустил из пальцев черные пряди волос, развернулся всем корпусом, уставил на Артура глухие колодцы глаз. На лице — смесь почтительности и удивления.  
Мерлин вспугнутым оленем шарахнулся назад, упал и тут же вскочил, скривившись — наверняка из-за коленей, отбитых об пол.  
— Добрый вечер, сир, — поздоровался сэр Томас. Само достоинство. — Ваш мальчишка дерзил мне. Я хотел лишь…  
— В следующий раз, — оборвал Артур негромко, подступая к нему. В породистом, не лишенном обаяния лице Томаса что-то дрогнуло, но держался он невозмутимо, — когда у вас будут претензии к _моему_ слуге… я настоятельно советую обратиться с ними ко мне.  
Сэр Томас взглянул на застывшего сбоку от него Мерлина, снова посмотрел на Артура и почти позволил себе усмешку. Почти. Она тенью укрылась в уголках его узких бледных губ, эхом коснулась немигающих глаз.  
— Конечно, сир. Прошу простить мою несдержанность.  
Артур через силу заставил себя немного опустить голову в намеке на кивок, надеясь, что Томас сочтет это за изволение убраться ко всем чертям. И тот счел. Склонился в легком поклоне и ушел, оставив за собой звенящую тишину, в которой увяз нерожденный звон стали о сталь.  
— Я закончил с твоими доспехами. Прости, что так долго, — сказал Мерлин совершенно как обычно, даже с обычным своим не вполне искренним сожалением.  
Артур, смотревший вслед сэру Томасу, обернулся в потрясении, позволяя себе наконец взглянуть на него как следует. На смертельно бледном лице отпечаток ладони выделялся, будто ожог, глаза были полны слёз — от боли, страха, или унижения, или всего сразу, но голос послушно говорил то, что Артур хотел бы услышать.  
— Сядь, — рявкнул он резче, чем собирался. Сковавшее его чудовищное напряжение требовало выхода.  
Мерлин застыл, медленно подошел к низкой лавке и опустился на нее, упираясь локтями в расставленные ноги.  
Артур возвышался над ним и понятия не имел, что сказать. Ледяной узел, который сплелся у него в груди, стоило лишь понять… этот узел дрогнул, согретый мыслью, что ничего не случилось, что всё с этим дуралеем хорошо, не считая отбитых коленок и оплеухи.

_«Я слышал, ты сговорчив»._  
Так он сказал?

Артур смотрел на Мерлина, который сидел с опущенной головой, разглядывая сцепленные в замок пальцы, и никак не мог вдохнуть полной грудью. Раз за разом.  
— Кто? — выговорил он сквозь зубы.  
— Сир? — отозвался Мерлин самым беспечным своим, насквозь знакомым тоном, но не пошевелился.  
— Кто ещё… смел… делать это, — вопрос дался с таким трудом, что вопросительная интонация в него уже не вместилась.  
Мерлин качнул головой, опалил его взглядом из-под ресниц.  
— Не возьму в толк, о чем ты.  
И Артур понял, что он не скажет. Мерлин умел быть невыносимо упрямым, и он не скажет ему ни слова, если не захочет, даже если это было, даже если было уже много раз.  
Артур пытался вспомнить, изменилось ли что-то в его слуге в последнее время, но перед глазами мельтешили только замыленные картинки: Мерлин собирает его грязные вещи, Мерлин застегивает его наручи, Мерлин штопает его рубаху, Мерлин качается рядом в седле. Такой же, как обычно? Или все же что-то изменилось — и когда?  
Будто это могло что-то исправить, Артур наугад, вперемешку перебирал последние месяцы, пока воспоминание не встало перед ним так ясно, словно кто-то повернул время вспять.  
— Охота, — сказал он.  
И Мерлин ответил, не проронив ни звука, ответил окаменевшими плечами, остановившимся дыханием.  
Он сидел тогда у едва тлеющего костра в рассветной дымке, без одеяла, даже без этой своей неизменной куртки, и Артур видел, что что-то не так, по его бледному лицу, по глядящим растерянно глазам — видел. И знал, что нужно задать вопрос. Но кругом были рыцари, и лес просыпался, и первая большая весенняя охота манила обещанием богатой добычи…  
Потом, на обратном пути, Артур все же спросил, чего это ему не спалось спозаранку. И Мерлин с самым своим беспечным видом, самым обыденным тоном — солгал ему.

— Почему ты не пришел ко мне? — тихо спросил Артур.  
— Зачем? Сказать наследному принцу, что не все его рыцари спят с кодексом чести под подушкой? — с несмелой насмешкой отозвался Мерлин. — Даже и не знаю…  
— Ты должен был. Ты мой… мой слуга. Неужели ты думал, я не защищу тебя?  
Мерлин рассеянно потер щеку, к которой возвращался нормальный цвет, нахмурился. Он всегда был болтлив не в меру, но в его молчании Артур слышал теперь больше, чем услышал бы в словах.  
Ему вспомнилось, как пару месяцев назад сэр Уильям высек своего оруженосца за пропавший золотой перстень, хотя тот с рыданиями клялся, что в глаза его не видел. Артур заметил, как Мерлин утащил куда-то зареванного мальчишку, а сам потом до вечера ходил как в воду опущенный.  
Неужели Мерлин считал, что и Артур… что он не поверил бы? Что мог ещё и наказать за клевету? Безумие какое-то. Конечно, они не могли быть друзьями, Артур не забывал об этом, но… но всё же… После всего, через что они прошли вместе, недоверие Мерлина больно задевало.  
Если именно в нем было дело.  
— Эта мысль будет тебе в новинку, но я и сам могу о себе позаботиться, — сухо сказал Мерлин, нарушая затянувшееся молчание.  
— Да уж, я видел! — в сердцах бросил Артур. Мысль о коленопреклонённом Мерлине перед сэром Томасом наполняла его жгучей яростью и незнакомой, пугающей беспомощностью.  
Он ведь просто позволил бы вот так… использовать себя. А потом пришел бы к Артуру — как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Он застал меня врасплох, — сказал Мерлин нехотя. А потом наконец поднял к нему лицо, уже не такое бледное. Слезы высохли. Он теперь казался просто очень уставшим, словно свет, которым обычно сияли его глаза, притушили, словно одни только угли остались. — Не надо, Артур. Это всё… ни к чему. Не ты должен защищать меня. Я помню своё место, и я… мне… я не…  
Он сбился, прикрыл глаза и провел языком по пересохшим губам. Артур, пытаясь сдержать пожирающий его гнев, пялился на него во все глаза и спрашивал себя, чего ради кто-то из рыцарей, пусть не лучших, пусть забывших о чести, — чего ради они сунулись к личному слуге принца. Что такого увидели в нелепом тощем мальчишке, чего не было в хорошеньких служанках, или пышногрудых крестьянках, или, во имя всего святого, в ком угодно ещё! В ком угодно другом!  
Подобная дикость не укладывалась в голове, но в тот самый момент, когда Артур думал об этом… в тот момент он знал также, что кривит душой.  
— Мерлин, — проронил он как мог мягко.  
Тот неловко отряхивал колени от грязи и дышал ртом, совсем как недавно, пока сэр Томас держал его за волосы, заламывая ему шею назад, и другой рукой тянулся к его рту, который открытой раной горел на белом полотне лица. Артур видел всё это, одной слепящей вспышкой, пускай видеть не хотел, и в том чувстве, что примешалось к потрясению и гневу, благородного было мало.  
Он отвешивал Мерлину заслуженные подзатыльники, и бросался в него вещами (попадая с каждым днем всё реже), и использовал его как мишень и тренировочный снаряд. Всё так. Но Артур представить себе не мог, чтобы, уподобившись Томасу, он швырнул Мерлина на колени, чтобы грубо запрокинул ему голову, чтобы заставил его…  
 _Или мог?_

Мерлин словно почувствовал это.  
Словно услышал, как мысли Артура прокладывают себе новое русло, посмотрел пристально, снизу вверх, как если бы он снова был на полу, и Артур возвышался над ним со скрещенными на груди руками, будто руками этими пытался не дать сердцу вырваться наружу.  
— Могу я что-то сделать для вас, милорд? — спросил Мерлин ровно, снова завесил ресницами опаливший Артура синей сталью взгляд, упрямо поджал губы. Покорность и своенравность соединились в нем поровну, и этого не было в служанках, не было в крестьянках, не было ни в ком другом, Артур знал это — и знать не желал.  
Перемена в Мерлине была такой разительной, что он отступил на шаг. Лёд в его груди схлестывался с огнем, который поднимался снизу, и где-то между, на границе, плавилась тайна, которой страшно было коснуться.  
Только вот Артур не понимал, чья она.  
— Можешь. Не дай больше никому застать тебя врасплох, Мерлин, — сказал он, зная, что сделает всё, чтобы этого не случилось. Каждая собака в королевстве уяснит, что принц не позволит… Не позволит. — И отправляйся уже на кухню. Я голоден как тысяча волков.  
— Надо же, — легко подхватил Мерлин, поднимаясь. Прежний, словно не было этого опасного всполоха, словно Артуру всё почудилось. — Я почему-то вместо них вижу пока только одного осла.  
Он улыбнулся язвительно, прекрасно зная, что отчаянно перегибает палку. Делая это специально.  
— Ещё слово — и я поужинаю тобой, Мерлин, — не находя в себе сил на новый виток злости, вздохнул Артур.  
— Едва ли, милорд, вам это доставит удовольствие. Я слишком костлявый на ваш вкус.  
С этими словами Мерлин выскочил из оружейной и бодро припустил к замку.  
Артур сел на его место и прижал ладони к горящему лицу.

«Можешь сделать ещё кое-что для меня», — шептал вкрадчивый голос в его голове.  
И даже стынущий в груди гнев был не в силах его заглушить.


End file.
